


Wicked Game

by amclark



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amclark/pseuds/amclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short smutty one-shot of our favorite sexy villain :-) I am rubbish at summaries so please just read. Oh, and reviews are awesomesauce. Please be kind as I'm new to writing...seriously I've never written ANYTHING before let alone smut. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Game

I can see my king from my vantage point on the bed. His beautiful face framed quite nicely by my spread legs. He sits upon a chair watching me with hooded eyes as I slip my fingers into my mouth, wetting them and dragging them down my torso…down into the already slickened folds of my sex. I see his nostrils flare and a spark of fire ignites in his eyes as he scents my arousal in the air. He knows the game we play, just as I know that he will lose. He mustn’t touch me or himself before I cum or he loses. But is losing really such a bad thing? Not at all in my opinion. As my fingers circle that most pleasurable nub of flesh, first slow and then a little faster, I see Loki’s hands grip the hand rests of the chair. And as I work myself into a fine frenzy I can clearly see the outline of him straining against the seam of his leather breeches. It must be quite painful actually. I almost take pity on him in that moment…almost.

 

With one more flick of my wrist I lock eyes with him as my back arches off the bed. My eyes flutter shut for a few seconds as my pleasure overtakes me. When I open my eyes I see him standing before me, and before a thought can even be formed, or a single word uttered he roughly threads a hand through my hair, pulling my head back, barring my throat to his lips. I know without a doubt that I’ll bear his mark by morning, and I’ll wear it proudly. “This, my deviant little mortal, is what you get for taunting a god” he pants next to my ear. With that he thrusts his long talented digits into my core, making me convulse around him. “I’m going to work that tight quim of yours until your reeling from the exquisite torture of it all. And don’t be mistaken…it won’t stop there. I’ll bring you to the precipice of sinful release over and over. You’ll beg me on your knees, with your mouth, your tongue, your hands and the incessant pleas of your sweet voice to take you over the edge”. I let a small smirk work its way onto my face as I reply to him “I would expect nothing less my lord”.

 

As he steps away from me I see him raise his hand to his mouth, licking the proof of my desire off of each finger slowly, one by one. A final swipe of his tongue across his lips and then he’s looking at me with an amused gleam in his eyes as he purrs “If this is what Midgardians taste like then maybe I should have enslaved your realm ages ago”. My heart is still knocking against my breast furiously, my breath coming in uneven bursts, yet I find just enough air to ask him for what I’ve really wanted since the beginning. For I’ve heard tale of his true lineage, that of a frost giant, and the flames of my curiosity have only grown with each whispered shred of gossip that I’ve gleaned from the other patrons of the castle. “Before you begin I have but one request my lord. I want you to claim me in your true form”. His eyes flick to me in surprise and possibly a bit of embarrassment, although with how well Loki guards the true nature of his feelings it’s hard to tell. “Why would you ask this of me? Would you really want to be taken by a monster? Or is it just a novelty to tell your friends that you’ve been sullied by the likes of a frost giant?” I may be curious, it’s true, but there is much more to my request than mere curiosity. I’ve watched Loki for months and have fallen in love with every aspect of his character save one; the only one that I’ve never had the privilege of witnessing. “Never say such things about yourself in my presence again. I don’t care in the slightest what others think of me. I ask only because I want to know you as no one else does, because I alone want to witness the entirety of all that you are. I want to see you, touch you, taste you and make you come undone, delirious with desire in the way that you were meant to. There’s no shame in being yourself. You’re not an Asgardian, and I would never wish you to be. Show yourself to me, please…you will never have to hide in my presence”. I can see him battling with the decision, but after several minutes of stern looks and pained expressions I see all worries and doubts slip from his face. With a resigned sigh I see him close his eyes and vanish every scrap of clothing from his body. Nothing in all the realms could have prepared me for the sight of him. And that was before the azure color of his true skin began to slowly drift across his face, down his neck, rippling down his torso and spreading to the rest of his body. Along with the new color also came the engraved etchings of the ancient runes of his people, the Jotuns. Intricate swirling patterns decorated much of his leanly muscled form. His eyes also changed to a deep vermillion. The total effect of his transformation had my breath hitching anew. I couldn’t have torn my eyes away from him if the entire castle had started to crumble beneath our very feet. Without even a conscious thought my feet began moving me toward him. It was as if he were a planet and I an asteroid being brought in by the force of his gravitational pull. My hand raised and traced slowly down the side of his jaw, down his neck stopping to press against the plane of his chest. I could feel the textured runes running across my fingertips as they brushed over his skin. My other hand rose and lit upon his cheek, turning his face so that our eyes could meet once again. I tried to convey in one look everything that I knew I couldn’t voice even with a thousand carefully crafted words. As he searched my face I could tell that he was surprised to find not the disgust and rejection that he thought he would see, but instead the love, acceptance and raw animalistic need that I couldn’t contain even had I tried.

 

Seeing the unmistakable lust in my eyes was enough to assure him that I truly wanted the pleasure that he had promised. With a grin that was more a barring of his teeth, he ordered me “Lie back on the bed my darling mortal and raise your hands above your head”. He proceeded to materialize a set of leather restraints from thin air and bound my hands above me, tightly but not overly so. “Would you like me to bury my face between those luscious thighs? I doubt you’ve ever felt the slick tip of a frost giants tongue parting your lips before”. The first touch of his mouth on me had me squealing and bucking up into the air, my muscles taut as the string of a bow. The icy coolness was deliciously sensual against my sweaty feverish skin. I gave a throaty moan as he swirled his tongue around my clit over and over, bringing me to the brink of oblivion several times. With one last flick of his clever tongue he raised his head and proclaimed “Well now, can’t have you getting off quite that easily my pet. Let’s change things up a bit. I think I want you on all fours. Yes, yes that does sound marvelous…and do be kind and put your head down and your ass up. I want to grab onto those lovely curves while I’m teasing your quim with the head of my cock”. I instantly obeyed, wanting desperately the friction he was about to give me. I wanted and needed his touch…little did I know just how exquisite it was going to feel. The first touch of his cock to my cunt had me reeling with pleasure. Like his tongue, his cock was cool to the touch. Not too cold, but just enough to raise goose bumps along my skin. His head pushed between my folds spreading me wide open and running along my slickened skin with long even strokes. I buried my mouth into the soft sheets of the bed, muffling my cries of ecstasy as the ridges of his cock rubbed my clit. Yes those beautiful runes even extended onto his pulsing member. Their slightly rough texture had me approaching the peak of a blissful orgasm, but right at the last second Loki pulled back abruptly. “Oh my dear sweet girl, you didn’t think I would let you go over the edge quite yet did you? Didn’t you know that I can sense the imminent culmination of your climax? I won’t let you fall off that rapturous cliff until I deem it time for you to do so, and by that point I will be plunging into the depths of satisfaction with you much like I’ll be plunging into the depths of your tight wet core in a mere moments time”. With that he aligned the velvety cool head of his cock up to my entrance and snapped his hips forward sinking himself into me to the hilt. The feeling of being completely filled with every inch of Loki was unimaginable. The sensation as he began to rock inside me sent lightning juddering through my veins. All thoughts ceased to exist in my mind, and the soft “thwack, thwack, thwack” of skin on skin quickly became the only music I ever wanted to hear. With a low growl Loki flipped me over and resumed his merciless assault on my body. “I want to look upon your face as I finally let you cum around me, and I want the scream of my name to ring off the walls of this room and spill out into the corridors of the palace so that all who wander the halls know that you belong to me and me alone”. With those words and all that had transpired before, he had me so close that I could barely nod my head in recognition. After several more deep bruising thrusts my legs began to shake and my eyes rolled back into my head. The only sounds were our bodies coming together and the keening sound of my voice trying to pry its way from my throat. With an impossibly deep thrust and a grind of his pelvis into my clit I shouted out into the room, uncaring of anyone or anything “Ohhh, fuck! Loki…I’m going to…fuck yes, oh harder…don’t stop, don’t stop…LOKI!” With only a few more thrusts he found his own release and sank his teeth into my neck as he moaned and shot his seed deep inside me. Several minutes later he smoothed my damp hair away from my face and leaned closer until I could feel his lips brushing my ear. In a voice that could make me come apart all on its own, he whispered “I will be the only man to kiss you, to bed you. You will be mine and mine alone…do you understand?”

 

**Ok, so the last line was a quote (a partial quote) from The Red Necklace, which Tom narrates. Obviously I didn’t include the part that says “Whether you come willingly or not” because in my story it’s quite clear that the woman is definitely willing.


End file.
